monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Knight Memoirs Chapter 4/Sailing through the Fatalis Armada
I wiped a bead of sweat from my eyebrows as I loaded the suitcase up with my things. It was finally here, the day we could leave to start our long journey. We loaded a large tent pack, and we looked for the food parcel. "John, where did ya see off this little adventure?" Said Jonathan. "Erm...I was only a cog in this machine, but it's been organized since two years ago." I responded. "So...your sure you can go on without trouble?" "Yes, my friend." We had developed quite a friendship in the last few months. As it turned out, he took after the Barroth's mentality more than I did: he acted like he had a rough-n-tough exterior, but really he had a heart of gold. He was always watching out for me, just as I looked after him. He never talked about his past, though he did tell me once that he had a wife and a son once, but it was a gone time. Whenever we talked about it, he constantly would say things and instantly take them back-the telltale sign of a person trying to hide something. We walked out of the tower. I turned around one last time, and looked up at the mighty tower's exterior. Ever since the Fatalis Armada had invaded, a bright red and blue gem sat atop the middle tower. This was a gift from the spirit within my blade, Fyrulosor Zweihander. The blade was the sword granted to me during the battle by the mighty Fyrulosor. It was strangely light and could be used to ways: either as a GreatSword, or as a LongSword. Both were powerful. The gem on the tower was designed to ward off the bad luck and evil powers caused by a Fatalis Dragon Egg or a Golden Alatreon Egg. It was called a Fataleus Gem, meaning, DestinyGod Gem. It also was a "Power source" for those who could use the good powers of the Monster Warriors. I smiled at the sight, and lifted my left hand. A small glare of light pointed our way, and I formed a small sphere of light in my hands. "Destiny God, Fyrulosor, grant me light and safety on this journey," I said. "As you wish, Child of Fate." Came from my blade. I walked casually up the gangplank as I started back to the boat. We looked at each other, realizing our first goal was complete. The ship's horn sounded as the anchor was lifted and the plank drawn. Prison Fortress faded from view as I sat down in a chair made of monster bone. It no longer looked as terrifying as I thought, though the spires were still there. "Have you ever felt like you were...a "Sealed power" so to speak?" I began. "Aye. Whenever I looked at that stone a-sittin atop the tower, something awakened within me, it felt like. I never dared question my instincts before this though, me lad, and I ain't now. I can feel that some kinda force is gonna be needed soon." Jonathan replied. And he was right. A few hours later, we arrived in murky territory, near the Flooded Forest. But there was a problem: this part of the sea surrounding the Flooded Forest was infamous for a gang of pirates known as simply The Dark Ones. Their description almost matched the Fatalis Armada. so naturally the team was worried. All of the sudden, there came two ships around them. I readied my Zweihander, Jonathan pulled out his Huracan Hammer, and Levon loaded his Custom Jhen Cannon with Crag S Level 3. Their attack came swiftly, and it turns out that the Fatalis Armada was responsible. Anobon clearly was not obliged to join in in the fun and had stayed back. Levon's Crag S kept exploding in their faces, yet they just jumped back or jumped through them. My Zweihander was even having a hard time with their speed. Eventually, Jonathan's Hammer sent one flying off the ship, and I used the distraction to jump to the seat of the problem. A general called Ardros was leading them. "Ha. Foolish child, you dare challenge me!? You are nothing but mere scum on the top of swanpwater. You must surely be a retard." Said Ardros. "DON'T YOU 'EVER' CALL ME A RETARD, YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT FROM YOUR VERY BODY!!!" I yelled. I began a flurry of fast attacks. He repeatedly stabbed at me with a strange lance, each hit barely making it's mark. I unleashed a large slash, and the hook of my blade was caught behind my foe. In my rage, I jerked back with mh entire might, instantly paralyzing him from the mid-back down. I approached his still slightly shaking body, and examined his wound. It couldn't ever be healed. "Ppplease....have...mmercy...on me......" He croaked out. "Hmph. I am not going to kill you..instead, you may live the rest of your life in pain and in a wheelchair." I said, carefully removing my blade. I sheathed it, and turned him over. "Hm, I've not seen a weapon like this in ages," I said, examining his weapon. It was a rather small silver Gunlance. "Take it.....you had mercy on my life." He drawled. "Ha! No, I so not use lances of any kind." I said, rolling the weapon back. I declared the battle to be done with as I jumped back upon my ship. They glared at us as we sailed away. We started seeing the horizon approaching. The large and squat trees loomed around the lagoon and towards the water. A large metallic dock extended from a crevice in a cave. The ship carefully navigated within the lagoon, and beside the dock. The rickety metal crunched and cracked under our feet. We stepped onto the stone and looked around. This began our trek through the Flooded Forest. Moga Knight Memoirs:Chapter 5 Category:Fan Fiction